The Aftermath Chronicles: The Reign of Nightshade
by Xx Senshi of Ankoku xX
Summary: Arriving at Jump City, Neo finds himself in a conflict between the Teen Titans and the feared demigod; Nightshade the Cloakmaster. Will Neo and his new cohorts hold against this evil demon, and stop him from stealing the device Neo holds on his wrist?
1. Arrival and Denial

_**THE AFTERMATH CHRONICLES:**_

_**THE REIGN OF NIGHTSHADE**_

_**BOOK II  
**_

**Chapter One: Arrival and Denial**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP over ANY characters shown in this story, except Nightshade and Neo! They're both mine!!**

* * *

_**Jump City, 8:15 pm**_

A pair of green shoes stepped into the doors of a subway train. Neo, in his human form of course sat down in a seat. The train had only few passengers. A short jolt signaled the train began to move. Neo had not much to think about. In fact, only one thing. It's been four days since he leaved the Avatar World. He's been traveling ever since. He wasn't a master of chaos control, so he really couldn't control where he went, but the results were still satisfying enough for him to find places to eat and rest. He astounded himself of making it so far. Neo admitted before, he wasn't a master at the unique ways of how the power of Chaos works, but in his situation you don't need to be a master. The train came to sudden jolt, stopping at another station. Neo carried a duffle bag over his right shoulder, holding onto the strap with his hand. Neo walked down the stairs that led to the streets. Neo looked left and right, seeing so many people. The high rise buildings were also mesmerizing. Neo walked a few miles before reaching an apartment complex.

After getting his room number and key, he headed up the spiraling staircase until he found his room. Neo unlocked the door with his key. As soon as he opened it, a huge being crashed through the right wall of his room, and outside. Neo kept a straight face, "Another town with charm, great.'' he mumbled.

* * *

Crashing into the ground was the monstrous Cinderblock. He looked in the sky. Down came Beast Boy, turning into an elephant and landing on top of the rock monster. Cinderblock simply lifted Beast Boy up and tossed him into a building wall, resulting in a loud boom. A barrage of star bolts blasted against the villain's back. Starfire shot down and burrowed Cinderblock into the earth. Cinderblock grabbed her and smashed her into the ground, face first. He lifted his huge foot over her motionless body. In came Robin, smacking his battle stick right across Cinderblock's face, causing him to stumble backwards. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. Cinderblock quickly grabbed a car and threw it in it's path, exploding it into a ball of fire. Terra lifted Cinderblock, due to him being all rock, and slammed him head first into the concrete.

"Good job Terra.'' Robin said, walking over to Cinderblock's corpse.

Neo stood in the hole of his apartment. "Wow. Who in the world are they?" he said surprisingly.

"Now, how are we going to get him out of there?" asked Beast Boy.

Neo raised an eyebrow, he heard something above him. On the roof, was Dr. Light. "Foolish Titans.'' he smirked.

Neo quickly changed into his hedgehog form, bursting up to the roof with a spin dash. "What's this?" exclaimed Dr. Light.

"There's a new hero in town!'' he exclaimed, charging down at him.

Dr. Light was punched across the face and tossed off the roof. The Titans jolted when Dr Light's mangled body slammed to the ground. Neo jumped down and landed in front of the young heroes.

"Hi there. The name's Neo.'' he greeted himself.

The Titans all stared at him in a unison of confusion. "What? Hello?" he waved his hand.

"Sonic my man! I can't believe you still ticking!'' Cyborg said with a grin.

"Oh, you gotta' be kidding me!'' Neo yelled in his mind.

"I'm not Sonic the Hedgehog! I told you my name is Neo!'' he exclaimed.

"But you look just like Sonic?" he replied.

"I barely even know my past! Please be cooperative!'' Neo snapped.

"Then could you please explain to us what are you doing here?" asked Starfire.

Neo put his hand to his face, grumbling. "I've been traveling, looking for answers. Mainly about this.'' Neo said, raising his hand which had the Transformator around it's wrist.

"Wait a minute, didn't that belong to Sonic?" said Beast Boy.

"I believe so. Why do you have it?" Robin added.

Neo lowered his head, feeling even more regrettable about leaving the Avatar World. "Some of my friends, who _found me_ later gave me this device. Calling it the Transformator. I can switch between this form and,'' Neo explained, pressing the button, turning into his human form.

"See?" he said. The Titans looked in amazement.

"And since this is so convenient to have met you, do you mind if I stay with you guys?" he asked.

* * *

The Teen Titans were gracious enough to agree to Neo's request. After putting Cinderblock and Dr. Light back into protective custody, they all regrouped back at Titans Tower. Whoa! Nice place!'' Neo said, running around the main lobby.

"You handled yourself pretty well out there Neo.'' Robin noted.

"I knocked the dude off the building. It's not anything to brag about.'' Neo replied, opening their fridge.

"Kind of odd actually." Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy, this has nothing to do with that guy from last night." Raven quickly added.

"What guy? What're you talking about?" Neo intended, closing the fridge.

"We didn't really get a good look at him.'' Robin added, walking over to the main computer, pressing a few keys.

A digital screen appeared. "He was creepy. Spoke slow, made some very interesting threats,'' Robin explained. Robin put a picture on the screen, what was on it shocked Neo the most. It was a blurry vision of a cloaked figure; Nightshade.

Neo turned away from the horrifying image. "He's here…he's here.'' Neo muttered.

"You know him?" Robin looked over his shoulder.

"Unfortunately, yeah.'' Neo answered, putting a hand to his forehead. He sat down on the sofa.

"This guy…you don't know what he's like. His name is Nightshade the Cloakmaster.'' Neo told them.

"And? What's his deal with you?" asked Beast Boy.

"He wants this.'' Neo answered simply, showing them the Transformator again.

"It's hard to get a _good_ reason out of him. All he does is speak in that raspy voice of his and makes cruel threats. And from what I've heard, this guy isn't normal.'' Neo continued.

The red alert suddenly sounded. "Trouble! Let's go Titans!'' Robin said, running out of the room.

"Neo, you too!'' Robin added, before leaving the room. Neo lifted his head and smirked. He quickly changed into his hedgehog form, running out the door.

Nightshade was standing on a roof, looking down at the high road, similar to a freeway, but instead in specific parts of the city. "I know he's here. I feel the energy…burning.'' he muttered. Without warning, a blue streak of lightning came directly from behind Nightshade. Nightshade quickly turned around, stopping the bolt in his bare hands. His eyes quickly flashed hot white, then returned to normal. He evaporated the energy. Standing before him was the electrical villain known as Overload. Nigthshade's fists clenched, forming blue electricity around them. He shot a much larger streak of lightning. The powerful energy surge reduced Overload into his little cartridge, draining him dry.

"Impressive.'' said a voice.

Nightshade saw a masked villain walk out of the shadows. His name was Slade. "What…do you want?" Nightshade asked.

"Merely for your cooperation.'' Slade replied.

"I ally myself with no one…no one!'' Nightshade raised his voice.

Nightshade showered streaks of lightening at Slade, slamming him against the building wall. Slade stood back up, not even the least bit hurt. "Wouldn't you like to know about your past?" he asked.

Nightshade stopped in his tracks, turning around. "I heard of this Neo character. He has the answers you want, all on his wrist.'' Slade continued.

"What…are you getting at?" Nightshade said in a dark tone.

"Like I said before…your cooperation.'' he said, tightening his eyes.

The Titans broke down the door to a large warehouse, charging inside. Standing before them was an army of Slade's robots. In front of them all was Slade of course.

"How kind of you to join me. Tell me Titans, are you afraid?" he asked in a cynical tone.

The lights in the warehouse immediately shut off. Cyborg activated his light, turning it from left to right. His light passed by a figure, he quickly turned back to it, nothing was there. A pair of blank white eyes appeared above them. Nightshade reached down and grabbed Cyborg by his shoulders, throwing him up through the roof. Starfire shot star bolts up at him. Nightshade swung from one rafter to the next, landing in the darkness yet again. Cyborg came down from the roof, his sonic cannon ready. The lights came back on, Slade and his army of robots were gone. Only Nightshade stood before them. "The device…now!'' Nightshade said, holding his hand out.

"You were right Neo. The dude is creepy.'' Beast Boy said, leaning over to him.

"This isn't right. The way he acted before, he never let anyone tell him what to do. Slade must've lied to him somehow.'' Neo told the others silently.

A dark energy ball shot towards them, blowing the heroes away. Nightshade shot two blue streaks of electricity, one shocking Cyborg, and the other hitting Beast Boy and throwing him through a high window. Robin threw a series of explosive discs, throwing Nightshade far and into a forklift, knocking it over. Neo leaped up, formed into a ball and pillowed right into Nightshade's gut. Nightshade kicked him off. Neo flew into the air, grabbing hold of one of the rafters above. Nightshade quickly shot up a bolt of lightning. Neo swung off the rafter, diving down foot first towards Nightshade. The villain grabbed his foot and tossed him into a bunch of crates. Raven lifted the forklift behind Nightshade and dropped it down on him with extreme force that it caused the forklift to explode. Nightshade blasted the wreckage off him, stepping out of the fire. He glared at Raven. His eyes flashed white quickly. Starfire quickly pelted Nightshade with a huge amount of star bolts. Nothing but a smoldering cloud of smoke wandered around Nightshade. A quick flash was seen from inside the smoke. Nightshade swung his hands, clearing the smoke in an instance. Nightshade held his hands up, his hands glowed green. A huge ball of star bolt energy formed above his head. The titans looked in utter horror and disbelief.

"My turn.'' he mumbled.


	2. Facing Our Demons

_**CHAPTER TWO: FACING OUR DEMONS**_

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP over the Teen Titans characters in this story, I only own Nightshade and Neo, they are my fan creations.**

* * *

Beast Boy sat up, rubbing the back of his head. A huge star bolt ball crashed outside, creating a huge spherical shape in front of the warehouse. Neo and the Titans quickly ran out, heading towards the city street ahead of them. Nightshade tackled Neo to the ground first. "The device…NOW!!'' he yelled.

Neo grabbed Nightshade by the throat. He stood up and tossed him far down the street ahead. Nightshade crashed through the trailer of a truck. The heroes quickly ran to the spot. Beast Boy looked inside first.

"I think you knocked him out.'' Beast Boy said, turning around to Neo.

A shine came from within. The trailer busted open, revealing Nightshade, turned into a black T-Rex with three white stripes on his back, and gleaming red eyes. "Dude!'' shouted Beast Boy.

Nightshade roared at them. He swept his large tail at them. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven were knocked away. Neo spin dashed right into the monster's snout, causing Nightshade to stumble back. Starfire shot a massive beam of star bolt energy right at his stomach. Nightshade roared in pain. Raven flew up, picking the massive T-Rex up with her powers. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!'' she chanted.

She tossed Nightshade through a building, creating a huge hole in it. Also shooting out a large dust cloud. Nightshade was back in his normal form, but his cloak was still on.

"The dude can copy our abilities! How are we going to stop him?" said Cyborg.

"Easy…YOU CAN'T!!'' Nightshade screamed, firing multiple dark energy balls.

The Titans quickly separated to avoid his barrage. Neo sped towards him quick enough to give him an uppercut. Neo jumped up and kicked him in the gut to send his foe back into the ground with powerful force. Nightshade quickly leaped up and grabbed Neo by his throat. Nightshade turned around in mid air and threw him back into the concrete street. Nightshade continuously beat Neo across the face. Neo glared evilly with each punch.

"Surrender the device!'' Nightshade demanded.

The Transformator button began to shine. Claws came out of Neo's gloves. Nightshade felt the claws dig into his shoulders. Neo began to growl viciously. The clouds began to darken in the sky. The button continued to brighten. A beam of gold energy shot into the clouds, forming a circle in the clouds. Nightshade was blasted off by an energy burst and thrown to the ground. Neo rose to one knee, his gloves ripped, forming large hands. His fur became more furrier. Fangs formed into his mouth, spikes grew out of the top and underside of his shoes. The sky struck with lightning. A bolt of yellow lightning struck Neo, resulting in a wave of energy. Nightshade and the Titans were forced to the ground by the powerful force. The beam in the sky then began swirling uncontrollably and finally banged to vanish itself. Several small bolts of lightning streaked across Neo's _new _form. Neo stood up, snarling. Nightshade glared at the new threat. The resulting energy changed Neo into…a Werehog.

* * *

Nightshade stood still, thinking of a plan. Neo gave off an angry glare to Nightshade. "You're soon going to regret doing this.'' Neo threatened.

"I have no care…of what the hell you turn into. Give me…the device!'' Nightshade snapped.

Neo pounded the ground with a fist, roaring at him. Nightshade tilted his head down a bit, "Very well then.'' he mumbled.

Neo lunged forward. Nightshade formed a dark crimson sphere around himself, Neo disappeared into it, then the sphere sunk through the ground. The Titans could only stare with bewildered looks.

Neo fell onto a patch of gray grass, with smoke just above Neo's ankles. Neo rose to his feet. "Seeing that…you don't remember anything, I cannot scare you. You have no fear as of now…strange.'' Nightshade's voice echoed.

"What do you have in league with that dude with the mask?" Neo asked demandingly.

"Nothing. Nothing but answers.'' he replied.

Nightshade dropped behind Neo. Neo turned around to send a fist his way, which Nightshade grabbed. Nightshade easily twisted his hand, forcing Neo to his knees.

"As much as I…enjoy your pitiful…suffering, I NEED the device.'' Nightshade said.

"N-ne-NEVER!!'' Neo shouted in his face.

Nightshade kicked Neo in the gut, throwing him far across the dirt. Neo rolled to a stop, right to the feet of Nightshade. Nightshade grabbed Neo by the dome of his head. Nightshade snapped his fingers, Neo reverted to his human form.

"You're in MY world now! Everything around you…is a living nightmare.'' Nightshade told him evilly.

Neo grabbed Nightshade and tossed him over his head. Neo looked up, he saw a white circle in the air. Neo quickly changed into his hedgehog form, leaping up to it. Neo's unconscious Werehog body sprang up.

"What…just happened?" he said.

An explosion hit him in the back. Down came Gizmo, laughing manically. Cinderblock came from the wall of a building, charging at Neo. Neo stretched his arms, grabbing Cinderblock.

"Wow, that's new.'' he said. Neo lifted him up and tossed him towards another building, creating a large hole in it. A sewer lid shot into the air, a stream of ooze came out, forming into the super villain Plasmus.

"Now that's new!'' Neo pointed at him.

* * *

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon directly at Plasmus's face, creating a hole. Robin threw a series of ice discs, freezing the lower half of Plasmus's body. A streak of blue lightning hit Robin in the back. Overload came out of a series of TV's from a television store.

"Hey, new guy.'' a voice said, poking on Neo's shoulder.

Neo turned around, a fist coming right into his face. Mammoth laughed at Neo. "What kludge heads! Gizmo taunted.

A horde of Slade's robots jumped down from rooftops. Starfire shot beams from her eyes, blowing through twenty of them. Nightshade appeared in the air, surveying the battle below him. Nightshade spotted Gizmo and Mammoth surrounding Neo.

"Where you going to run now snot face?" Gizmo mocked.

Nightshade grabbed Gizmo's backpack, tearing it off, then throwing Gizmo into a light pole. Nightshade grabbed Mammoth and threw him at Overload, who was painfully shocked, then fell face first to the ground. With his back turned, Nightshade raised his arm, blocking a fist sent by Neo. Nightshade kicked his foot into Neo's gut, forcing him to step back. Nightshade batted the back of his hand into Neo's face, then he turned around, still not facing Neo, and punched him in the snout, then fully faced Neo and kicked him in the gut. Neo smacked into a light pole, denting it severely. Nightshade charged towards him. Neo stretched his arms up, bringing the light pole down towards Nightshade. Nightshade dodged to the left to avoid the metal pole. Neo quickly swung it like a bat, smacking Nightshade and throwing him into a building. Neo raised the pole back like a spear and launched it towards Nightshade. Nightshade spotted Raven below. His eyes flashed. The metal pole stopped right in front of his nose. Nightshade waved his hand, the pole going directly back to it's sender. Neo lunged out of it's way, the pole crashing through the cement wall of a building. Nightshade grasped Neo by the fur on his chest and tossed him into the sky. Neo directed himself down towards the roof of a building.

"Will this truly solve anything?" Neo asked.

"It doesn't matter what you think…it's who's willing to go on WITHOUT asking stupid questions!'' Nightshade barked, firing multiple streaks of blue lightning.

"Let me guess…you want it so you can take over the world, right?" Neo asked, dodging his shots.

Nightshade appeared in his path, punching him in the gut. Neo rolled across the ground. He stretched his hand, grabbing Nightshade by an ankle. Neo stood up, swinging Nightshade across the air in a dome shape and throwing him into a window on the front side of the building he was standing on. The ground exploded, as Nightshade, in the form of a gorilla climbed up. Nightshade punched Neo across the face, but Neo quickly grabbed another one of his foe's strikes. Neo gave him a good head butt. Nightshade stumbled away, quickly shaking it off. Neo tackled him off the building. Nightshade grabbed Neo's shoulders and flung him over his head. Neo slammed into the ground first. Neo gasped when he saw Nightshade as a T-Rex coming down towards him. Neo leaped out of the way. With a gigantic boom, Nightshade landed on the street. Neo coughed from the amount of smoke that clouded the area. The smoke cleared, Nightshade back in his normal form.

"Just…what are you?" Neo asked tiredly.

"You read the book. Not as what it seems…isn't it?" Nightshade replied.

Neo grabbed his shoulder, twisting it around. "I guess not.'' he replied.

Rain began to pour down. Overload sank into nothing but his little cartridge. All of Slade's robots were dismantled, Plasmus was finally asleep, Gizmo and Mammoth were brought back into custody, as well as Overload and Plasmus. Nightshade and Neo stared each other down. Neo reverted to his hedgehog form, spin dashing towards Nightshade. Nightshade stood his ground fiercely. He stuck his hands out, stopping Neo's attack, but still being pushed back. In the midst of his constant spinning, Neo brought down his feet on Nightshade's head, forcing him to the wet street. Neo grabbed him by the back of his cloak hood. Nightshade quickly teleported. Nightshade fired a concentrated beam of star bolt energy directly into Neo's back. Neo bounced across the ground until slamming into the back of a car. Nightshade flew up into the air and dive bombed towards the vehicle. Neo quickly picked the car up and tossed it at Nightshade. Nightshade simply blasted through it and tackled Neo extremely hard. Neo kicked his foe off himself, stretching his arms to grab Nightshade by his arms and slamming him into the ground with a splash. Nightshade quickly fired a dark energy ball into Neo's gut, blasting him across the ground. Nightshade quickly ran over to his corpse. He picked him up by the fur on his chest and tossed him through the window of a high rise building. Neo rose to his feet, seeing Nightshade standing in the middle of the window hole. Nightshade charged at him. Neo grabbed Nightshade and tossed him up through the roof. Nightshade blasted out of the roof and smacked against the ground. Neo leapt up, landing on the other side of the hole. Nightshade fired multiple dark energy balls at his foe. Neo jumped backwards, landing on a small water tower behind him. Nightshade stuck his arms out to the side. The sockets popped off the container. The container began to pulsate and swell. The water finally bursted, skyrocketing Neo into the sky. Nightshade teleported above him, firing a high concentrated beam of star bolt energy right into Neo.

Neo smacked against the corner of a building, then slammed into the ground face first. The Titans saw their wounded friend and hurried over to him. Neo spat out the water from the street, which also mixed with his blood he spat out. Neo reverted to his human form. Neo bled from his mouth lightly. Nightshade landed behind him. Neo quickly looked over his shoulder to glare at his nemesis.

"You wouldn't dare…fight me without that cloak on.'' Neo said.

Nightshade marched over to him, looking down at his mangled body. The Titans came closer and closer.

"NO! Stay back!'' Neo exclaimed, waving his hand as a sign of telling them to stay away.

The Titans stopped in their tracks, acknowledging his request, but not liking it a single bit. Neo rose to his feet, shaking like jell-o. Neo turned around to face his foe.

"You…will surrender. Give me…the device.'' Nightshade said.

"N-ne-NEVER!'' Neo yelled angrily.

Nightshade held his right hand back, a dark energy ball forming in his palm. Neo quickly kicked Nightshade with both his feet, catapulting himself away from him. Nightshade growled furiously, forming blue electricity in both his hands. Nightshade aimed them both at Neo. Neo quickly splashed a wave of water on Nightshade. Nightshade roared and bellowed as his own power electrocuted him. The pain stopped for him. Nightshade dropped to the ground. Neo looked closely at Nightshade, seeing that he had no legs! Nightshade rolled over on his stomach, looking over his shoulder at Neo. Neo gasped under his breath. Neo saw a single glowing turquoise eye. In a flash, Nightshade was gone.

The heavy pelting of rain began to stop. The dark clouds parted away. Neo rose to his feet. He looked at the Transformator. He pressed the button, reverting back to human form. The Titans assembled behind him. Neo wiped the blood off his mouth, sighing with relief. "Is he gone?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah. Yeah he is…for now.'' he mumbled.

"I realize now, the Transformator was destined for me to wear. Nightshade will try again…and soon.'' Neo continued.

"Well, good.'' Robin said, handing him a Titans communicator.

Neo looked at it with surprise. "You're officially a Teen Titan.'' Robin bestowed.

Neo formed a smile of excitement on his face. "Glorious! We can now help you in your journey of the Nightshade!'' Starfire exclaimed with joy.

"Thanks guys. This means a lot.'' Neo replied.

He looked at the communicator one last time, giving it a determined look. He clenched the device in his grip, looking at the rising sun in the distance.

Robin's communicator began to beep. He opened it up. "Looks like this is your first mission Neo. There's reports of small attacks in a town called…Tremorton. You up for it?" Robin explained.

Neo pressed the Transformator's button, turning into his hedgehog form, "Give me the directions, and I'll be there.'' Neo said, winking and giving a thumbs up.

Watching from above was the shadow of Nightshade. Nightshade's blank white eyes appeared in his hood as they tightened angrily. "Tremorton.'' he murmured coldly.

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN BOOK III**_


End file.
